


Wisdom

by mmmdraco



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko knows all of the great sages and "knows" some of them as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom

His fingers were tracing the slit in her skirt that seemed to have no end. "Yuuko... Is there more sake?"

"Is there ever not?" She smiled and ran a single long fingernail from his chin up the side of his face to catch on his glasses, straightening them slightly in the process. "Watanuki- more alcohol!"

There was hardly any lapse of time at all before a boy in a kerchief and apron was in the room and yelling at them to stop drinking. But he still had a bottle in his hands. Besides, time was relative. Alcohol was not.

Murata unbuttoned his shirt and grabbed for the cup that Yuuko had poured the sake in. He had it to his lips before she protested. "No! The first sip is always the best, let me have it!" He sipped it anyway, then got to his knees and pressed his lips to her own and opened them just slightly to allow her to gain access to the precious liquid. She greedily took most of it, but he had offered, after all. There was more to the bottle, and likely more bottles, and more visits.

"Does it get any easier?" He asked, as they reached the halfway point of this particular bottle.

She considered it a moment, then held up a single finger with a butterfly keeping tight purchase. "Easier to do? Yes."

"And easier to accept, or adjust to, or even understand?" He felt he could see the butterfly through the ceramic cup as he drank deeply. Yet, when he put the empty cup down again, the butterfly was gone and Yuuko seemed unmoved. "Not any of those in particular, but the ease varies from one to the next." She glanced back at the door.

He traced more of the lines of her dress, and then the ones of her body. She let his fingers wander and drank the rest of the bottle by herself. When the sky outside was completely dark, she rose from the nest of pillows on the floor and motioned him outside. "The fountain is waiting."

He stole the final drop of alcohol from the corner of her mouth and rested his fingers against the smooth surface of the water before consciously pushing past the tension. He was back in the world he'd come from, suddenly, with a bitter taste clinging to the back of his throat.


End file.
